Sakura's Song
by ICCHAN DESHOU
Summary: let the flames come
1. How do I write my song?

Sakura's Song Chapter 1 How to write my song?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat I DO NOT OWN CCS OR ANY OF THE SONGS I BORROWED FOR THIS FIC!  
  
"Another very boring day." A 17-year old girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes said to herself. She was leader of her sorority, great athlete, wonderful cook AND winner of the "Most Hard To Get" award for the boys. For her heart was forward to only one person and one person only. Li Syaoran or Shaoran-kun to her. Her name: Kinomoto Sakura. She looked out the window of her classroom and wondered, "Will he ever come back?"  
  
BBBRRRRIIIING!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura gave a great big sigh. "Finally," she thought, "the wonderful sound of the last period!" Sakura walked down the hall with many boys tampering her. "Kinomoto-san, will you go to the prom with me?" "Kinomoto-san, can I walk you home?" "Kinomoto-san, will you go out with me?" Sakura was tired of hearing these requests all the time. She dashed out of the school before another boy could ask her another question. She walked down the street when a clear voice chimed "Sakura-chan!" A girl with violet hair and amethyst eyes ran up to her. "Konichiwa, Tomoyo-chan." "So, Sakura-chan, have you thought of a song yet?" "Iie, Tomoyo-chan, I still have no idea how to start." "Oh well, I think we should hurry up and head back to the sorority before Rika and the others get worried." "Did you get anything for Chiharu-chan? It's her birthday today right?" "Yeah, I got her something, how bout you?" "I got her a present as well. Tomoyo-chan?" "Yeah?" "Race you back to the sorority!" And with that, Sakura sprinted into the distance. Tomoyo ran after her yelling, "SAKURA-CHAAAAAN! I CAN"T RUN WITH ALL THESE BOOKS!!!!!!!!" Sakura skidded to a stop and ran back to her best friend in less than 30 seconds. "Gomen, Tomoyo-chan, I forgot." "It's alright." And the two walked back to the sorority each holding a stack of Tomoyo's books.  
  
BANG BANG BANG! The mallet of the fraternity smacked the table thrice. A meeting was called to discuss one thing, or person. A boy with blue hair, glasses and black eyes called order to the fraternity. "I have called you all here because of a small problem with the sorority that isn't supposed to be held here." All the boys started talking at once. "QUIET!!!!!" The boy sighed. Finally the fraternity had their hands up. "OK, Yokotami?" Yokotami stood up, "It's that sorority leader, Kinomoto Sakura." The fraternity started whispering. "Yes, WHAT about the sorority leader?" "Well, Eriol, she has a weird influence on us, but she doesn't seem to be interested in ANY of us." The boys started making their own statements, but Eriol isn't paying attention. "Tomoyo, what are you and Sakura up to?" he thought to himself. "I've got to call Tomoyo tonight and ask her what is going on."  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHIHARU-CHAN!!!!!!!!" sang all the girls of the sorority. "Thanks, you guys." Chiharu says with tears in her eyes. A girl at the piano starts playing a rock version of "Happy Birthday to you". Sakura jumps onto the stage and starts singing "A one, a two and a one, two, three! GO!" Everybody starts singing to Chiharu. After they were done, Chiharu was crying her eyes out. Sakura stood on top of the table and called for attention. "OK guys, we all know it's Chiharu's birthday today, so I'm going to allow all of us to party 'till sunrise!" Everybody cheers and pops the top off the soda tops! " PRESENT TIME!!!" yelled Sakura. Chiharu opened one after one after one and when she got to the last 1, she had no idea who it was from. All the girls had given theirs. That one was humungous wrapped in white paper with cakes and confetti on it. Chiharu decided to open it slowly since it was so big. When Chiharu cut the ribbon and removed it, the lid popped off and the girls all screamed. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY LOVE!!!" screamed the thing. Chiharu turned around and sighed, "It's OK girls, it's just the goofball that I like so much." It was Yamazaki Takashi, Chiharu's boyfriend. Takashi emerged with a bouquet of yellow freesia and a present. "Happy birthday, Chiharu." he said, with his arms out wide. Chiharu's eyes go watery and she ran to Takashi. They embraced and Takashi kissed Chiharu on the forehead. "Here you go," he said, handing her the flowers and present, "I hope you like it." Chiharu ripped the parcel open and gasped when she saw it. "OMENDATOH, CHIHARU- CHAN!" Yelled the girls. Takashi had given her a silver ring with the engraving "Will you marry me?" Chiharu ran to Takashi and sobbed, "Yes, yes I will!" Sakura jumped onto the stage and spoke a speech "Well, well, well, Yamazaki-kun sure is a romantic right? I, no, we all congratulate you Chiharu-chan! I'm gonna sing a song for this great occasion! HIT IT!" The girl at the piano starts playing.  
  
Sakura starts to sing, "Baby, I knew at once that you were meant for me. Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny. Though you're unsure Why fight the tide Don't think so much Let your heart decide  
  
Baby, I see you future and it's tied to mine I look in you eyes and see you searching for a sign But you'll never fall till you let go Don't be so scared of what you don't know  
  
True to you heart You must be True to your heart That's when the heavens will part And baby, shower you with my love Open your eyes Your heart can tell no lies And when you're true to you heart I know it can lead you straight to me Got to be true to your heart  
  
Someone you know is on you side, can set you free I can do that for you if you believe in me Why second-guess What feels so right Just trust your heart And you'll see the light  
  
True to your heart You must be true to you heart You.must.be.true.to your heart."  
  
  
  
Sakura ends her singing and bows "Thank you, thank you very much." Everybody claps and cheers. Sakura jumps off the stage and walks toward the group. "Ok guys, lets have cake then head to bed, Yamazaki-kun, I think you should go back after the cake so the fraternity doesn't get suspicious."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Sho sho, what u tink sho far? Yup I rote dis @ nite sho im tired now! ONEGAI R+R!!!!!!!! STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! 


	2. Could it be?

Sakura's Song Chapter 2 Could it be?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not I repeat, I DO NOT OWN CCS OR ANY OF THE SONGS I BORROWED FOR THIS FIC!!  
  
Sakura was up and ready for another very boring day of school. Last night the party was so wild, she had to stay up to clean out the main hall with Tomoyo till 3 a.m. "Why do I have to do this stuff anyways?" she asked herself. Sakura snapped on her blades and whipped off into the bright morning. "It's nice to go to school early sometimes." She thought. She bladed past the Sakura blossoms that were blooming beautifully and turned around backwards. Not watching where she was going, she crashed into someone. "Gomenasai. I didn't.ONII-CHAN!" Sakura had crashed into her own brother, Kinomoto Touya. "Well, kaiju, next time puleaaase watch where you're going." Said Touya while brushing himself off. "Well, well, well aren't we early today?" he said sarcastically. Sakura tried to kick him in the shins as usual but Touya had enough experience to jump out of the way. "Onii-chan?" "Yes, Sakura?" "How's Kero-chan?" "I knew you would ask." her brother said, "That stuffed animal is just fine." And Sakura went on asking Touya about Kero-chan and dad and other stuff when suddenly, a familiar aura appeared. Sakura turned around so suddenly; she fell over on her roller blades with a loud BANG! "Daijoubu, kaiju?" her brother asked her. "I AM NOT A KAIJU! And I'm fine, thank you." Sakura said in a very lady-ish way. "Onii-chan I gotta go now! Ja ne!" and with a wave and a smile, she sped off to the distance, chasing the aura. Sakura supposed that person was on foot but, the aura seemed to be moving faster and faster every second. She rounded the corner and kept on going. For some reason, the aura was inside the school.  
  
When she entered Seijou High, as usual, the boys began pestering her with questions and requests. As quick as lightning, Sakura ran to her locker, opened it, blades off, school shoes on, grab her books and shut it with a BANG! Sakura entered her morning class and as usual, Tomoyo was already there. "Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan."Said Sakura with little energy. "Ohayogozaiimasu, Sakura-chan. Daijoubu? You seem tired." Tomoyo replied with. Sakura sat down and begun telling Tomoyo about the wild morning she had. "Really? Did you feel what color the aura was?" Tomoyo asked after Sakura finished. "Iie, it was moving too fast.for someone on foot." Sakura said with a little suspicion in her voice. Sakura held her chin Tereda- sensei arrived. "Class, we have a new student today." Announced Tereda- sensei. "I wonder who it will be." Said a very excited Tomoyo. Tereda- sensei cleared his throat and said, "The children who were in my 4-2 class at Tomoeda Elementary should know him well." Sakura thought to herself, "Could it be? No, no it's impossible, why would he come back now?" "Kids, please welcome your old friend, Li Syaoran-kun!" Sakura sat up with a start. Everyone was clapping and cheering, including Sakura. She was as happy as can be when the door opened. And there he was, as cute as ever. Sakura was feeling light and fluffy, just like a cloud in the sky. Syaoran was at the front of the class looking around for a certain pair of emerald eyes. Sakura sat up and waved at Syaoran who was blushing instantly! The girls who didn't know Syaoran was giving him winks and blinking cutely at him. "Oh man," thought Syaoran, "there she is, watashi no tenshi, my angel. Those girls don't blink as cute as my Sakura." Tereda-sensei cleared his throat once more and said, "Yes, we are very happy to see you back Li-kun, you may sit wherever you want." Syaoran and Sakura were hoping he'd say that. Syaoran looked around and saw an empty seat beside Sakura and walked toward her. As he neared Sakura, Syaoran gave her a wink, and because of that wink, Sakura blushed a bright red. Tomoyo giggled behind Sakura. Syaoran took his backpack off and sat down. The boys who didn't know Syaoran were grumbling remarks like: "Who does that new guy think he is?" and "That guy has the nerve to sit beside Kinomoto-san." Syaoran was not one bit annoyed of those remarks because he and Sakura had been in love for a long time and they both knew it.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Heyoz! Haha! Like this chapter? Relli sux rite? Well, ONEGAI!!! R+R ja ne for now!! c yaz! 


	3. Lunch with the gang!

Sakura's Song Chapter 3 Lunch with the gang  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat I DO NOT OWN CCS OR ANY OF THE SONGS I BORROWED FOR THIS FIC!  
  
Since that morning, Syaoran had been staring @ Sakura for the past 3 hours. When the lunch bell finally rang, both were exhausted. Sakura asked her true love "Do you want to have lunch with us, my lil wolf?" (an: Sakura has another pet name 4 kawaii Shaoran) Syaoran blushed and nodded a light "Yes." And they walked hand in hand to their lockers. The funny thing was, their lockers were next to each other! When Sakura opened hers, Syaoran peered inside and smiled. Sakura's locker was covered with pictures of them together! There was one where they were dressed in animal costumes. Another one where Syaoran was chasing Sakura around on the playground. The one Syaoran loved the most was the one where he and Sakura held each others bears and made them touch noses. Syaoran opened his and, this time, Sakura looked inside. She was amazed! Both their lockers had the same pictures! Sakura jumped and hugged her Shaoran so hard he almost choked. Sakura pulled back and said, "Gomen ne, Shaoran." Syaoran smiled and said, "It's alright. Come on, let's grab our lunches and head outside!" Syaoran grabbed Sakura and they walked outside together. "Sakura-chan!! Li-kun!!" Tomoyo yelled. "Oh, hi Tomoyo-chan! Where's Eriol-kun?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo gasped and stopped to catch her breath. "Li-kun, Eriol.gasp.wants to.gasp.talk to you." wheezed a very tired Tomoyo. "Eriol? I didn't even see him yet, how did he even know?" asked Syaoran. Without even waiting for Tomoyo to answer, Syaoran gave Sakura a kiss and told her, "I'll meet you in the park, ok?" then he ran off, leaving Sakura with his lunch. Sakura sighed and told her best friend, "Let's go meet the others, Tomoyo-chan." As Sakura and Tomoyo walked off to meet the others, Syaoran ran to see Eriol. When he arrived at the fraternity lunch table, Eriol stood up and said, "Guys, please welcome you new co-president, Li Syaoran!" Syaoran has his 'I'm confused' face on. And very absently he shook the guys' hand as they came close. After a few minutes of hand shaking, he asked Eriol what was going on. Eriol replied, "Well, my cute descendant, I have made you my co-president of the fraternity and this is the welcome you get." Syaoran sighed and ran off to his Sakura.  
  
Meanwhile at the park, the girls were worrying over Syaoran and Eriol. On a checkered picnic blanket sat 4 girls and 2 boys. Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu and Naoko. Rika was off eating lunch with her boyfriend, Yoshiyuki Tereda. Chiharu was feeding Takashi tuna sashimi and Naoko was feeding Yokotami shrimp tempura. Sakura and Tomoyo sighed while they wondered where their boyfriends were. "SAKURA!!" Sakura turned around and smiled. It was her Shaoran, running to avoid being late. "Sorry, I'm late, Sakura," said Syaoran while giving her a kiss. Takashi looked and almost choked when he saw Syaoran. "Li-kun, is that you?" he asked. "You bet it's me, Yamazaki,"said Syaoran as he gave him a dark look, "I've come back to seek revenge on you for all the lies you told to Sakura and me, so be afraid, be very afraid because I will hunt you down and kill you." said Syaoran as he used his 'I will be back' voice. Takashi was backing away as if he was going to run off screaming any second. After Syaoran made his "terrifying" speech, the girls started giggling and then, like a tidal wave, broke into a roar of laughter. Even Syaoran was laughing at Takashi's face! He was so terrified, he laughed at himself! Then they started talking about the old times where Yamazaki would make up stories just for fun and the other fun things that happened o so many years ago.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Hey guys! sorri, really short. I think its kinda gud cuz im having riterz block! O well. ONEGAI!! R+R PLEASE! 


	4. CAMPING!!!

Sakura's Song Chapter 4 CAMPING!!!!!!!  
  
I'd like 2 do dedicate diz chapter 2 mi gud fren coreen 4 helpin me! ARIGATO COREEN-CHAN!!!!!!!!!! HONTO ARIGATO!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat I DO NOT OWN CCS OR ANY OF THE SONGS I BORROWED FOR THIS FIC!  
  
So that weekend, the gang decided to go on a camping trip together with Tereda-sensei and Rika-chan. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol planned everything for the trip. They wanted to go to the forest behind Penguin Park. So, on Friday afternoon, they met at Twin Bells. Sakura made a checklist to make sure they didn't forget anything. Sakura asked, "Tomoyo- chan, did you bring the cooler?" Tomoyo replied, "Hai, a 5 foot cooler!" She said that with a grin. "Eriol-kun, did you bring the bar-b-q forks?" asked Sakura. "Hai,"said Eriol, "I brought 10!" "Chiharu-chan did you bring the tents?" Sakura asked. "Hai," said Chiharu, "I brought 5 tents." Sakura went through the supplies and they headed off to the forest. When they arrived, the girls and guys marveled at the scenic campsite. "SUGOI!" they screamed. Sakura and Syaoran had the jobs organized for each "pair" and they had to go off together to gather what they needed for dinner. Chiharu and Takashi had to go gather kindling for the fire. Rika and Yoshiyuki had to go to the stream to get stones to surround the fire with. Naoko and Yokotami had to go gather berries for dessert. Tomoyo and Eriol got to stay and pitch the tents. Sakura and her Shaoran had to go fishing for dinner. They set off to find their designated items. Sakura and Syaoran headed off to the east where to lake was with the canoe. Rika and Yoshiyuki headed west to the stream. Naoko and Yokotami went south where the berry bushes were. Chiharu and Takashi went north to the worst part of the forest. Tomoyo and Eriol stayed at the campsite to pitch the tents.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran arrived at the beautiful lake where the water was an intriguing aquamarine-indigo blue. Sakura dropped the canoe and ran toward the beach demo, she didn't watch where it fell and it fell directly onto Syaoran's toe. He screamed a horrendous, "ITEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Sakura spun around and ran back to her Shaoran who was in total pain. He was hopping around on one foot while his hands where holding onto the throbbing bright red anime style toe. "Shaoran, Daijoubu desu ne?" Sakura asked when she arrived. Shaoran lost his balance and fell face first into the grainy sand. He lifted his head out of the sand while spitting from his mouth. Going "P-tooy, p-tooy ack." "Daijoubu daiyo?" Sakura asked with concern in her voice. Syaoran sat up with his face covered in golden-brown sand and his face bright apple red. He nodded and Sakura hugged him with all her strength. They got into the canoe and went fishing in the middle of the lake.  
  
Rika and Yoshiyuki were at the stream looking for proper stones. When they saw one together, they reached for it and touched hands. Yoshiyuki pulled back and looked away and at the same time Rika was blushing badly. Yoshiyuki decided to let Rika have it and he would go looking for more downstream. Rika reached for it and lost her balance and fell in the warm stream. Yoshiyuki ran towards Rika and he too, fell in. They where sitting next to each other in the stream and laughing their hearts out. They were facing each other, looking into one another's eyes and their heads moved slowly closer and closer. When their faces were practically inches away Rika closed her eyes and waited..... "RIKAAA-CHAAAAN!!!!!" yelled a voice and the two scrambled out of the water and back to the campsite.  
  
Naoko and Yokotami were picking the reddest raspberries and the blackest blackberries they could find. When Naoko was picking the raspberries, a bee flew into her face and she screamed with all her might that the whole forest could have heard her. Yokotami rushed to Naoko's rescue and swatted the bee but, he missed and the bee stung him on the arm. The bee died instantly but the needle was forcing its way into his arm. Naoko ran to him and instantly she pulled out a pair of tweezers and yanked the needle out. Yokotami thanked Naoko for saving his life and he stroked Naoko's head and moved her bangs out of the way. Then Yokotami spotted an aqua crape myrtle and he picked it for her. "For you, Naoko." Naoko blushed and said, "Arigato." They went on looking for delicious berries.  
  
Chiharu and Takashi were very busy looking for scraps of wood and dried leaves and plants for the fire. When suddenly Takashi started telling Chiharu about the legend of the spirit in the forest. Before he even got past the words "I heard that." Chiharu yanked on his ear and said, "Hai, hai, sourei, sourei." Chiharu started yelling at him, "YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT I WILL NEVER EVER BELIEVE ANYTHING YOU SAY THAT BEGINS WITH 'I HEARD THAT'!!!!!" Chiharu kept yelling and yelling and yelling until she was close to having laryngitis. Takashi smiled and removed the earplugs from his ears victoriously. Chiharu wanted to yell again but she was out of breath and she accepted defeat. Takashi saw that his girlfriend would be quiet for a few days and he didn't want that. So he ran to get the canteen from his backpack and gave it to Chiharu. Chiharu drank half of the water from the canteen and thanked Takashi with a kiss. Takashi blushed and said, "Daijoubu?" Chiharu laughed and said, "I was just teasing!" Takashi was mad at her for making a joke like that so he started to chase her around. Chiharu took off and yelled, "Catch me if you can!" She started to giggle and run, but Takashi caught up to her like a cheetah chasing an antelope. Takashi pinned her down and started to give her a pep talk. She didn't even bother listening and kissed him then rolled him onto his back. "I'm sorry, you wouldn't shut up," said Chiharu. Takashi smiled and said, "I'm glad I didn't." So they got up and looked for the scraps of wood and leaves.  
  
Back at the campsite, Tomoyo and Eriol were sitting around bored. They had finished pitching the tents ages ago, and were waiting for the others to come back. While they were talking and waiting, Eriol snaked his hand next to Tomoyo's and held it. Tomoyo smiled and leaned closer. Tomoyo rested her head onto Eriol's shoulder blade and listened to him talk. At that moment, Eriol's heart was beating faster and faster by the second. He could feel his heart in the middle of his throat. Tomoyo looked up at Eriol while he looked down. And all that looking turned into a kiss. A very passionate one as well. A rustling behind them broke the kiss. The others had come back! From left, right, front and back, emerged their friends each holding what they were supposed to get. Sakura and Syaoran with a bucket of fish whish were still flopping around. Rika and Yoshiyuki with a pile of perfect stones. Naoko and Yokotami with a platter covered with luscious red and black berries. Chiharu and Takashi with 20 handfuls of kindling.  
  
That night, they had the best campout ever! Dinner in the wilderness, roasting marshmallows and berries for dessert, and to top it all off, a terrifying ghost story from Naoko. Well, terrifying to Sakura, that is. After the "terrifying" ghost story, the gang decided to turn in. Sakura was shaking from head to toe as she and Syaoran walked toward their tent. After she settled down, Syaoran gave her a kiss and they both said, "Oyasumi." They slept soundly hand in hand  
  
To be continued.  
  
Phew.veri looong chapter! I hope dats satisfying! O wellz I g2g now! ONEGAI R+R!!! JA NE!! STAY TUNED FOR DA NEXT CHAPTER!! 


	5. Time to Think of a Song!!

Sakura's Song Chapter 5 Time to Think of a Song!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat I DO NOT OWN CCS OR ANY OF THE SONGS I BORROWED FOR THIS FIC!  
  
The next day, the gang went home and Sakura had to think about her song. The national competition was coming up soon. She had 4 songs to choose from. All of them were her favorites. She wondered about Anata no Ireba, a song she and Tomoyo had composed themselves but Sakura decided it was too old and crossed it out on her list. Then she looked at Catch You Catch Me, the song that won her the national championship last year, Sakura thought about it and checked it. Now it was Fruits Candy, a very cute song she and Kero-chan had written, since it was cute, Sakura checked it as well. After, it was Hitorijime, a song she, Mei-ling, Tomoyo, Shaoran and Tomoyo wrote together. Sakura loved it so she checked it as well. Sakura pondered a bit and said, "I wonder if I should do an English song?" While she was pondering a knock came from her door. "Hai! Come in!" It was Tomoyo. Sakura smiled and greeted her friend "Konichiwa, Tomoyo-chan!" Tomoyo walked up behind her and replied, "Konichiwa Sakura-chan. Are you working on the song?" Tomoyo sweat dropped at the sight of Sakura's VERY messy desk. Sakura blushed and giggled, "Gomen Tomoyo-chan, my desk is kinda messy." Tomoyo grinned and replied, "Daijoubu Sakura-chan!" The two sat down and talked about the song until Tomoyo asked, "Sakura-chan, will you sing for me?" Sakura nodded and stood up. She picked up the mic and turned on the c.d. player. "I'll sing Hitorijime first neh?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo grabbed her camcorder and started filming as usual. The music started, Sakura closed her eyes and started to imagine herself on the stage.  
  
"Atashi wa motto motto motto Yokubari wagamama ni naru Kono mama anata wo gyutto tojikometai no Mite iru dake omotte 'ru dake to kimete 'ta kedo"  
  
"Hon no chotto demo nagaku kou shite tonari ni itai yo Dokka de sugoi juutai shite inai ka na"  
  
"Daisuki da yo Bureeki wa mou kikanai"  
  
"Kotoba no ura Kanjite 'ru dare ka ni Tachi-uchi dekinai nara Ima dake demo Isshun dake demo Anata no kokoro wo hitorijime shitai"  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and saw that the whole sorority was there, watching and listening. Sakura smiled and continued.  
  
"Mitsumete zutto zutto zutto Senobi shite Demo oitsukitakute Kara kawareru no Suki da kedo kodomo ja 'ya na no"  
  
"Ichiban kowagari demo ichiban tsuyoi kimochi"  
  
"Ki ga tsukeba mado no soto wa minareta itsu mo no keshiki O-ki ni iri no sakamichi ga senaka wo oshita"  
  
"Mirenakatta yokogao mou sorasanai"  
  
"Kono kake ni wa zenbu tsugikomu n' da! Yuuki wa koi no iryoku Ima kono mune to onaji hayasa de Anata no kokoro wo dokidoki sasetai no"  
  
Tomoyo smiled and kept her camcorder as still as possible when she walked around Sakura like a sattelite as she was filming.  
  
"Kotoba no ura Kanjite 'ru dare ka ni Tachi-uchi dekinai nara Ima dake demo Isshun dake demo Anata no kokoro wo hitorijime shitai"  
  
Sakura stopped and the sorority went wild!! They were clapping, cheering and yelling!! Sakura blushed and told them, "I'll be singing Fruits Candy next." They cheered and clapped but were shushed down by Chiharu, Rika and Naoko. Tomoyo was STILL busy filming. The music began and Sakura exploded into her voice.  
  
"Tip Tap koi wa itsudatte CANDY Furuutsu no you ni Tasty Good Luck sou ne mainichi ga SUNDAE Yawatenaide My Heart Ame agari no machi e to dekake you Baburugamu to koukishin o kukuramase Mizu tamari ni utsutta blue blue sky Namida mo kittokawaku yo jelly bean Ah Pasuteru no hizashi nishiawase mo Akubi shiteruyukkuri to aruki masho Ah ah ah ah Tip Tap Marude yume miru CANDY Hoohareba sugu ni Happy Good-bye totemo youu tou na MONDAY Aseranaide My Dream"  
  
"Nayami koto wa Berii no Jamu tsukete Sukoshi sameta Miruku Tii de nomi hosou Uinku suru yozora no Shinin' Star tenshi ga asobu Bii dama mitai Ah karafuru wa kibun de Kuchizusamu amai Merodii Fuirumu ga mawari dasu"  
  
Sakura smiled as the sorority cheered her on.  
  
"Ah ah ah ah Tip Tap koi wa itsudatte CANDY Furuutsu no you ni Tasty Good Luck sou ne mainichi ga SUNDAE Yawatenaide My Heart"  
  
"Tip Tap marude yume miru CANDY Hoohareba sugu ni Happy Good-bye totemo youu tou na MONDAY Yaseranaide"  
  
"Tip Tap koi wa itsudatte CANDY Furuutsu no you ni Tasty Good Luck sou ne mainichi ga SUNDAE Awatenaide My Heart"  
  
The music stopped, Sakura stopped, but the crowd and Tomoyo didn't stop. They cheered and whistled and did anything you could imagine a crazy mob of fans could do! Except for asking autographs. "Ok guys," said Sakura, "here's the song you've all been waiting for! CATCH YOU CATCH ME!!!!" The music blasted everyone away. Sakura stood there, with her eyes closed, head down and back towards them.  
  
"Aitaina Aenaina setsunaina Kono Kimochi Ienaino Iitaino Chansu Nogashita Bakari Datte Datte Tsubasagi No Ge Futari De Sora O Marason Yume O Unison Shitai Hora Catch You Catch You, Catch Me Catch Me, Matte Kotchi Wo Muite Suki Dato Ite Sou Nice To Meet You, Good To See You, Kitto Atashi No Hou Anata No Haato Ni Donde, Donde, Donde, Ike Ma-Yo-Wa-Na-I "  
  
"Tama Ni Ne Nakuna Chau Karada No Batterii Anata No Egaode Itsumo Judemata Pawa Baka Hashichae"  
  
"Onegai Onegai Mazuwa Otomodatchi Kara Waraate Mitsumete Tanoshi Mainichi Ni Shitai"  
  
"Hora Catch You Catch You, Catch Me Catch Me, Zettai Umei Datte Oniaidate Sou Nice To Meet You, Good To See You, Kitto Darenimo Makenaie Anata Ni Sekai De Ichiban, Ichiban, Ichiban, Ichiban Ko-I-Shi-Te-Ru"  
  
"Hora Catch You Catch You, Catch Me Catch Me, Matte Kotchi Wo Muite Suki Dato Ite Sou Nice To Meet You, Good To See You, Kitto Atashi No Hou Anata No Haato Ni Donde, Donde, Donde, Ike Ma-Yo-Wa-Na-I"  
  
"Hora Catch You Catch You, Catch Me Catch Me, Zettai Unmei Datte Oniaidate Sou Nice To Meet You, Good To See You, Kitto Darenimo Makenaie Anata Ni Sekai De Ichiban, Ichiban, Ichiban, Ichiban Ko-I-Shi-Te-Ru"  
  
After this song ended, everyone went wild! Even though they went wild, Sakura managed to calm them down. "OK guys, its time to turn in. Really late now." The sorority groaned and headed to their chambers. Sakura said goodnight to Tomoyo and closed the door. When she fell asleep, she was sleeping happily because she knew she had found the right song, Catch You Catch Me. Sakura decided to perform that at the national competition. And with that thought drifting inside her head, Sakura fell asleep dreaming of the trophy.  
  
Hey guyz! Me bak now! sho what u tink eh? Real bad rite? Ya i noe veri bad. O wellz ONEGAI! R+R!!! STAY TUNED 4 DA NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! 


	6. A NEW RIVAL?!?!?!

Sakura's Song Chapter 6 A NEW RIVAL?!?!?  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat I DO NOT OWN CCS OR ANY OF THE SONGS I BORROWED FOR THIS FIC!  
  
That morning was bright and beautiful. Sakura tied up her hair and headed off to school. As she rounded the corner of the school, Sakura felt two muscular arms wrap around her waist and nuzzle her neck. She turned around and smiled, "Ohayo, Shaoran." Syaoran replied with a smirk, "Ohayo, tenshi." Sakura started giggling and they walked into the school hand in hand. But around the corner there was a girl with pink odangos who didn't like what she saw. She muttered under her breath, "I'll get you Sakura Kinomoto and I'll get your little wolf too." And with that, the girl disappeared into the mob of students hurrying to school.  
  
In the classroom, as usual, Tomoyo was there getting ready with her camcorder. As soon as the door slid open Tomoyo was shooting. And in walked Sakura and Syaoran giggling and talking. Tomoyo was thinking, 'this is too good to be true! I'm filming Sakura-chan and Li-kun talking together!' When Sakura saw Tomoyo, she greeted, "Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!" And Syaoran added, "Ohayo, Daidouji" as he turned away, blushing. Tereda- sensei entered and made an announcement. "Today we have a new friend who will be joining us. You may come in now." The door slid open and a girl with pink odangos stood there in the school uniform. Tereda-sensei started writing her name on the board. She walked up to the chalkboard and stared at Syaoran who was talking to Sakura non-stop. Tereda-sensei announced, "Tsukino Chibi-Usa." The class started whispering for the name meant, 'little rabbit'. Right then, she spoke, "I am Tsukino Chibi-usa, I am pleased to meet you all." Tereda-sensei cleared his throat, "umm.Miss Tsukino, would you please tell us about yourself." Chibi-Usa bowed and replied, "I'd love to. In Tokyo, I have a sister, Tsukino Usagi, a best friend, Hotaru and a mother and father. That is all." "We have to find a seat for you, Miss Tsukino. Ah," he pointed, "The seat behind Li is empty. You may sit there." Chibi-Usa walked toward Syaoran as she eyed him cautiously. Syaoran took no notice of her since he was busy talking to Sakura.  
  
Suddenly, the two felt a very strong aura, that's when Syaoran and Sakura noticed Chibi-Usa was standing right in front of them. In an instant, the three were in their very own space. As if they were in the space portal once again. The two cardcaptors were very uncomfortable. Sakura yelled, "WHY HAVE YOU BROUGHT US HERE?" The mysterious girl grinned and said, "We are in our very own minds and you can leave anytime you want." She snapped her fingers and was back to reality. Sakura looked at her watch and realized it was barely a second that they were at that strange place but it felt like hours. When Sakura turned around, Chibi-Usa was sitting quietly in her seat. She and Syaoran looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They decided to have a talk at lunch.  
  
At lunch Sakura and Syaoran went to the forest behind the school to talk and eat lunch. Sakura started the conversation, "That new girl from Tokyo has very strong powers and she seems to have the ability to send people to their very own minds." "I wonder if she has anything to do with the cards," wondered Syaoran, "I could sense a great deal of power from the moon." After that statement, the two ate their lunches in silence until. "I GOT IT!!!" Sakura jumped up. Syaoran was very confused at this moment. Just before Sakura had a chance to tell Syaoran what she had thought of, the bell rang, indicating that lunch was over. They groaned and dragged their feet to the classroom. When they got back, Syaoran opened the door to let Sakura in first. When Syaoran was going in himself."SYAORAN-KUN!" Syaoran felt a weight on his back and arms around his neck. "TSUKINO!!!! GET OFF ME!!!" yelled a very annoyed Syaoran. Chibi-Usa giggled and replied, "Call me Chibi-Usa." Sakura was getting very pissed at this girl and was thinking, "How dare she? HOW DARE SHE JUMP ON MY SHAORAN?!?!?" Sakura ran like a streak of lightning toward Syaoran who was being shaken. Sakura ripped Chibi-Usa off Syaoran's back and glared at her. Sakura had fire in her eyes, she was burning with anger and she had steam shooting out of her ears. Sakura had turned into a giant and Chibi-Usa had shrunk into a little mouse. "DON'T YOU EVEN DOING THAT A SECOND TIME I WILL SURELY RIP YOU TO TINY SHREDS OF MEAT!!! IF I EVER, EVER SEE YOU DO THAT AGAIN, I WILL NOT, WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled that, then shrunk back to the old Sakura and said, "Let's sit down." Poor Syaoran was terrified that his girlfriend could yell that loud. Chibi-Usa was standing there, as if frozen like a block of ice. But in her tiny mind, she was planning another way to get close to Syaoran without his girlfriend noticing. And in there, she had a very evil plan bubbling..  
  
To be continued.  
  
So how ya like it? Hope u did cuz im not gonna upload 4 a while. Well, ONEGAI!!! R+R PLEASE 


	7. SSNOT forever?

Sakura's Song Chapter 7 S+S..not forever?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat I DO NOT OWN CCS OR ANY OF THE SONGS I BORROWED FOR THIS FIC!  
  
That night, when Sakura got home from school, she didn't even want dinner, she just went straight up to her room. Her mind was filled with questions, who is this Chibi-usa? Where did she come from? What is her purpose? And why of all times, did she come just before the competition? While she was pondering these questions, on the other side of the school, in an apartment very close to Syaoran's, Chibi-Usa was thinking up another evil plan.  
  
For some strange reason, Chibi-Usa was talking to a pink mirror. The mirror was very finely crafted. With many simple designs on it. But in the mirror was not Chibi-Usa's reflection, it was a woman with yellow odangos and she was wearing a white gown with a tiara. Chibi-Usa was muttering, "But Usagi!!!!! I can't let this guy slip away from my fingers! He has the power of the moon, just what we need! And besides, I don't think that father can support Crystal Tokyo any longer," Chibi-Usa started tearing up, "Mother, why don't you have any power left? How can this happen? Why did it have to happen?" She was groaning and groaning about how bad it was until her mother spoke, "Small Lady, if you really want this man to help us with Crystal Tokyo, I have a spell you can use." Chibi-Usa looked up, "You do?" "Yes. But there is a small problem, if he doesn't have a girlfriend, then it will be a lot easier, but if he does, then it will be a harder task." She sat up straight and demanded, "I don't care if he has a girlfriend or not, I WANT THAT POWER!!!!!" Her mother was taken aback how her daughter could yell like that. Then she slowly told her how to do it.  
  
That morning, Tomoyo came running up to Sakura. "Hey Sakura!!!" she yelled, "Look at this poster!!!" Sakura spun around and looked at it. It said:  
  
Seijou High Spring Vocal Competition  
  
All Competitors Welcome  
  
Please Sign Up With Misako-Sensei Before February 12  
  
Competition Held On February 14  
  
Sakura smiled and replied, "THIS IS PERFECT! I can practice just before the competition!" As Sakura was telling, Tomoyo about what she would sing and do, Chibi-Usa was around the corner and she thought, "This is perfect, I can borrow the competition for Syaoran's love and trust." She laughed evilly as she headed to class.  
  
After school that day, Sakura ran to the music room to sign up. SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Her sneakers screeched as she skidded to a stop in front of the music room. Sakura slid open the door and her mouth was agape. "HOEEEEE!!!!!" she screamed. The must have been at least 35 people signing up! Sakura was overwhelmed. She walked up to the sign-up table and said, "Kinomoto Sakura, Class 16B, Catch You Catch Me by Gumi." Misako-sensei looked up and smiled, "Why hello, Sakura, I'm glad that you are entering the competition and you're using the song you used last year." Misako-sensei looked back on the paper, "Next." Sakura walked out of the room and Tomoyo was there waiting for her. Syaoran walked up behind her and gave her a big bear hug. They headed home and talked about the competition at school.  
  
Finally, the big day came, February 14, Valentine's day. Also, the day of the competition. Classes were canceled due to the competition, since most of the students signed up for the competition. In the auditorium, all the competitors were dressed up in their costumes. Except for one, Sakura, who was waiting for Tomoyo to show up with the costume. Tomoyo has always been making her costumes for every special occasion. This one was no option. Tomoyo had INSISTED that she make Sakura's costume. The door to the back stage flung open as Tomoyo ran in with a huge bag. Tomoyo pushed Sakura into the dressing room before Sakura could say another word. 10 minutes later Sakura walked out of the dressing room in a pink tube top, pink skirt and a pink cape with embroidered Sakura and Peonies on it. The tube top and skirt glittered in the lights since Tomoyo had sewn sequin blossoms on it. Syaoran was sitting in the audience waiting for the show to start. He was thinking about Sakura, "Oh this is going to be great, I get to hear my love sing for the whole audience!"  
  
Somewhere in the sea of competitors, Chibi-Usa was reviewing the song her mother had taught her to sing.  
  
The curtains rose and the competitors stood in line according to their sign- up numbers. Misako-sensei walked out onto the stage and announced, "HELLO EVERYONE! WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL SEIJOU HIGH VOCAL COMPETITION!!!! TODAY WE HAVE 26 COMPETITORS! ALL OF THEM HAVE HIGH QUALITIES! NOW PLEASE SIT BACK, RELAX AND ENJOY THE SHOW!" So right then and there, the competition began, when they reached the person before Sakura, she was starting to get nervous. "Our next competitor, Kinomoto Sakura, who will be singing Catch You Catch me by Gumi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage. While the beats were counted, she spotted Syaoran and started to smile and began to sing.  
  
"Aitaina Aenaina setsunaina Kono Kimochi  
  
Ienaino Iitaino Chansu Nogashita Bakari  
  
Datte Datte Tsubasagi No Ge Futari De  
  
Sora O Marason Yume O Unison Shitai  
  
Hora Catch You Catch You, Catch Me Catch Me, Matte  
  
Kotchi Wo Muite Suki Dato Ite  
  
Sou Nice To Meet You, Good To See You, Kitto  
  
Atashi No Hou Anata No Haato Ni Donde, Donde, Donde, Yuke  
  
Ma-Yo-Wa-Na-I "  
  
"Tama Ni Ne Nakuna Chau Karada No Batterii  
  
Anata No Egaode Itsumo Judemata Pawa Baka Hashichae"  
  
" Onegai Onegai Mazuwa Otomodatchi Kara  
  
Waraate Mitsumete Tanoshi Mainichi Ni Shitai"  
  
"Hora Catch You Catch You, Catch Me Catch Me, Zettai  
  
Umei Datte Oniaidate  
  
Sou Nice To Meet You, Good To See You, Kitto  
  
Darenimo Makenaie Anata Ni Sekai De Ichiban, Ichiban, Ichiban, Ichiban  
  
Ko-I-Shi-Te-Ru"  
  
"Hora Catch You Catch You, Catch Me Catch Me, Matte  
  
Kotchi Wo Muite Suki Dato Ite  
  
Sou Nice To Meet You, Good To See You, Kitto  
  
Atashi No Hou Anata No Haato Ni Donde, Donde, Donde, Ike  
  
Ma-Yo-Wa-Na-I"  
  
"Hora Catch You Catch You, Catch Me Catch Me, Zettai  
  
Unmei Datte Oniaidate  
  
Sou Nice To Meet You, Good To See You, Kitto  
  
Darenimo Makenaie Anata Ni Sekai De Ichiban, Ichiban, Ichiban, Ichiban  
  
Ko-I-Shi-Te-Ru"  
  
THE CROWD WENT WILD!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone was standing in their seats clapping so hard their hands hurt. But Chibi-Usa was hiding behing the curtains thinking, "Really look at you little wolf now, Kinomoto, because after MY song, you'll NEVER see him again!!!!" She laughed evilly as she turned back towards the back stage. 15 minutes later, it was Chibi-Usa's turn, Misako-sensei introduced her, "Please welcome, Tsukino Chibi-Usa who will be singing "In My Crystal Tokyo" composed by herself!" The beat started out slow, then it picked up speed.  
  
"Oh my love, please tell me why this has been,  
  
In my Crystal Tokyo  
  
I need a soul, to save my home,  
  
Will you please come with me  
  
To my Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"My family, my destiny  
  
Relies on you  
  
My family, my destiny  
  
Turns to you"  
  
"I hope this way,  
  
My life will survive,  
  
As this song is passed to you,  
  
My Crystal Tokyo is waiting"  
  
"My Crystal Tokyo,  
  
Is waiting for, the right one  
  
Turning to you, I have a new hope  
  
And it tells me it is the right way"  
  
All through her song, she was staring at Syaoran, when she was finished, he was mesmerized. And Syaoran watched Chibi-Usa's every move on the stage. When it came for the time to hand out the results, everyone was excited.  
  
Misako-sensei walked into the spotlight and announced, "In third place is Megumi Minako who sang, "Is This True Love?" Second place goes to Tsukino Chibi-Usa who sang, "In My Crystal Tokyo" And first place goes to KINOMOTO SAKURA WHO SANG "CATCH YOU CATCH ME!!!!!! LETS HEAR IT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!" When Sakura looked toward Syaoran, they didn't make any eye contact. He was just staring at Chibi-Usa. When the competition ended, she ran to Syaoran and expected him to say congradulations but Sakura expected too much. All he said was, "Go away Kinomoto, I wasn't talking to you." Instead he walked toward Chibi-Usa and congradulated her.  
  
When Sakura got back to the sorority, all she could think about was what happened. 'Could Shaoran be playing a game? But it didn't seem like it." With many questions swimming in her mind, she cried herself to sleep.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Okokok, I noe u guys r gonna chase me down n kill me rite? Im sorri! I cant purely do s+s, I gotta do a lil concept or whatever its called. Just remember to R+R or else I wont make it S+S. ok REMEMBER TO R+R!!!!!!!! ONEGAI!!!!! JA NE!!!!!!! 


	8. Never Again Will There Be Love

Sakura's Song Chapter 8 Never Again Will There Be Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat I DO NOT OWN CCS OR ANY OF THE SONGS I BORROWED FOR THIS FIC!  
  
That very next day, Sakura was hoping to see Syaoran but no use, he was too busy talking with his friends. Sakura walked up to him and greeted, "Ohayo Syaoran." Syaoran turned around and glared at her, "What do YOU want, KINOMOTO?" Sakura nearly fainted on the spot. After their meeting, Syaoran had never called Sakura by her last name. She definitely knew something was wrong, it HAD to be Chibi-Usa. Once she thought of her, the person showed up. Syaoran went all starry eyed and started flirting, yes, flirting with Chibi- Usa. Sakura's eyes started to flame up and her hands were very hot, not sweaty. Sakura didn't even pay attention during class, all that sick flirting drove her nuts. Sakura had loved to drag Chibi-Usa outside and give her the beating of her life. But, Sakura wasn't that kind of girl.  
  
Week after week of this happened, when finally, summer vacation was here. Chibi-Usa's plan was going perfectly. "Now that that little wolf is totally in MY control, I'll kidnap him and bring him back to Crystal Tokyo and drain all his power!!!!!!!!!!!" She laughed evilly as she walked home. As summer inched closer, Chibi-Usa was itching to drain every last drop of Syaoran's power. Finally, the day came. Sakura was still too attacked to notice that her Shaoran was hugging Chibi-Usa's waist. Sakura thought to herself, 'Never again will there be love for me to be in. Never, never again." With that thought, she sauntered home.  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!! IM EEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!! NO MORE S+S!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! R+R an I MITE make it s+s but otherwise......FOREVER CHIBI-USA!!!!!!!! 


	9. What Will The Future Bring?

Sakura's Song Chapter 9 What Will The "Future" Bring?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat I DO NOT OWN CCS OR ANY OF THE SONGS I BORROWED FOR THIS FIC!  
  
The most suffocating summer arrived in Tomoeda, and Sakura was feeling as down as ever. Dear old Syaoran was deep under Chibi-Usa's spell and had no way to break free. Tomoyo was trying to make Sakura feel better, but nothing worked. At school, Syaoran's eyes were as cold as ice to all the girls besides Chibi-Usa. As the school year ended, many hearts felt sorry for Sakura and all became hopeless. Even though she wanted to hate Syaoran, she couldn't, why? Sakura often asked herself that certain question. Why? She never knew.  
  
A black cloud of evil formed around a house in Tomoeda. Tsukino Chibi-Usa was up to something. A summoning spell was cast to bring darkness over Tomoeda. To stop time anywhere and everywhere, there seemed to be no stop to this monster. She laughed evilly and proceeded with her plan to take Syaoran away forever. "This little idiot will never know what ever happened to himself and his girlfriend! And nobody will know that I did all this!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!" The evil laughter echoed through the small apartment.  
  
In a far-off place, Serenity had a very bad feeling. "This does not seem like Small Lady at all, there must be something wrong, very wrong." She stared off into the dark sky and prayed for a miracle to happen.  
  
Back in Tomoeda, Sakura was getting ready for a movie with Tomoyo. She didn't really want to go, but Sakura would never let her best friend down. Boredom was never an issue when Syaoran was around, now since that happened, boredom WAS an issue. Sakura now sat around the sorority and moped. Tomoyo arrived and cheerfully greeted Sakura with a, "Konichiwa, Sakura-chan!!" Sakura just said hi and off they went. On the way to the theatre, Sakura felt a strange aura. A certain green aura that was losing energy, and fast. She KNEW it had to be Syaoran's, there was no other green aura in Tomoeda that was so warm.  
  
She sprinted towards that aura without even saying goodbye to Tomoyo. Sakura hoped that nothing happened to Syaoran, even though he had broken up with her. When she reached to where Syaoran's aura was presiding, it was extremely close to Chibi-Usa's house. As a matter of fact, it WAS at her house!! A few seconds later, a blinding pink beam shot from the house into the sky. When Sakura's eyes adjusted to the bright light, she saw, and to her horror, in the beam, halfway up, was Syaoran!!! Syaoran had lost consciousness and was in the arms of.CHIBI-USA!! Sakura cried out, "SYAORAN!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!" But, no use, Chibi-Usa and Syaoran had disappeared from view and vanished as the pink beam faded away.  
  
Sakura fell to her knees as tears pushed through to her grieving eyes. She was determined to get Syaoran back and away from Chibi-Usa. She swore that she and Chibi-Usa would have the last battle, once and for all. Sakura ran home to see that Kero was busy as always, munching on some kind of food. This time, it was pudding that Fujitaka had made. Sakura grabbed the munching Kero off the table and ran up to her room. She flung Kero onto the bed and started blabbing indescribable words. "WHAT'S WITH YOU SAKURA?!?!??!" Sakura calmed down and explained thoroughly to Kero. "Kero- chan, I want to find Syaoran, is it possible?" Kero thought for a minute and asked Sakura, "Are you willing to risk your life to find him?" Sakura nodded. Kero snapped his fingers and announced, "This is going to be a hard task, but since you have such a huge heart, I'll think of something." All night, the room was really quiet. Until Kero thought of the riskiest thing. "Sakura, do you remember the time we went to Hong Kong and met up with the brat?" Sakura nodded and knew what he meant, "Kero-chan, do you mean that portal that we used to get to Soo-Jung?" Kero winked and suggested, "Why don't you call Tomoyo and ask her to book the tickets for us?" Sakuar grinned and had a better idea.  
  
To be continued.  
  
HEY PPLZ!!!!!!!! HAHA!!!!!!! Solli it took sho long 2 get a new chapter up!!! Just cuz my pc was screwed didn't mean I wuznt guna tink of n e new stories!!!! Kk R+R plz!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!! Mata ne!!!!! 


End file.
